Ángel Roto
by FearTheFluff
Summary: No tiene recuerdos, tiene un gran trauma, tiene un amante que lucha por recuperarla y tiene una amiga que la desea con fervor. El Ángel de alas cortadas debe alzar vuelo.
1. Cerraduras

**Ángel Roto**

"_Alas que no pueden ya volar_

_Necesitas que alguien te de impulso_

_Quiero ser yo quien lo haga_

_Pero se que será alguien más"_

**Notas de Autor:**

Pues este fic ha estado en mi computadora por mucho tiempo y la verdad es que nunca pensé en publicarlo... En fin... El punto es que quizás el concepto general no parezca muy bueno pero les aseguro que se pone interesante y, bueno por qué no decirlo, bastante explícito en muchos elementos (que quede claro que SI, SI VA A HABER ESCENAS LEMON... de todo tipo EHM!) Bueno bueno, no tengo más que decir

------------------------------------

_No es por ser aduladora, pero este fic va dedicado a la única persona que definitivamente va a leer esto... _

_Para Ezequielhl, que la saga de Tales of... dure para siempre._

**Capítulo Uno: Cerraduras**

"Quiero verla Natalia, déjame pasar" las palabras de Luke expresaban no solo preocupación, sino también ira. No podía comprender por qué demonios no le dejaban entrar a verla. Los movimientos de su cuerpo eran violentos y sus ojos verdes emanaban un fuego más intenso que el de su cabello mientras su enojo aparecía en cada palabra que pronunciaba. Pero la princesa permanecía pegada al umbral de la puerta y no parecía dispuesta a ceder ante él. Nunca había visto a Luke tan desesperado, pero no lo permitiría, Jade había sido muy directo al hablar con ella.

"No es una buena idea Luke, ella... Tear esta en estado de shock..." trataba de usar las palabras más delicadas, tratando de no hacer notar la atenuación que le estaba dando a la verdadera situación.

"Es mi prometida Natalia, NECESITO VERLA" se quebró ligeramente y chocó ambos brazos contra los lados de su cuerpo tratando de manifestar asi su impaciencia y enojo "Han sido tres meses de búsqueda... Ya es suficiente con que haya sido el ejército quien la encontrase y no yo" se quebró un poco más e hizo notar una ligera melancolía en las últimas palabras.

"Luke, trata de entender..." no iba a dejar que la viese asi, no podía permitirlo, sabía de lo que sería capaz el joven enfrente suyo con el enojo y frustración que la imágen de Tear en ese estado despertaría si es que dejaba que cruzase esa puerta, y prefería evitarlo. Optó por soltar un poco de la verdad para calmar las ansias de Luke "Ella ha perdido la memoria, no recuerda nada fuera de los tres meses que estuvo secuestrada"

"¿Qué?" nuevamente adoptó esa posición amenazadora y la ira brotó en sus palabras, Natalia comenzó a arrepentirse de su decisión, solo había empeorado la situación, pero ahora se veía obligada a contestar aquella pregunta que estaba segura tampoco haría que Luke se calmase. Sino todo lo contrario.

"Han usado un _Fon Slot Seal_ en ella, uno nuevo que bloquea también la memoria. Jade lo ha determinado asi mediante unas pruebas, pero tampoco es cien por ciento seguro" esperaba que se conformara con ese pedazo de verdad y que no le exigiese nada más. Dudaba de su capacidad de seguir al pie de la letra lo que Jade le había indicado. Apretó los puños para concentrarse.

"¿Jade? ¿Es decir que él si la ha visto?" Natalia tembló, había cometido un pequeño gran error. Debía repararlo. Luke se impacientaba con cada segundo que pasaba sin que la princesa le respondiese.

"Él estaba con el grupo que la encontró, fue Jade quien recomendó que no la vieses. Al menos no hasta que este... Curada..." ¿Qué rayos acababa de decir? Se encogió un poco, preparándose para la explosión. Pero pasaron unos cuantos segundos y como esta no llegaba, relajó un poco sus músculos.

Luke no lo soportaba. El amor de su vida estaba detrás de esa puerta y ni Natalia ni Jade eran quienes para determinar que no debía verla... Dudó por un momento recordando las palabras de Natalia. "¿Curada de qué?"

"Sigue tal como la encontraron. Hace solo 12 horas de eso, yo apenas y la he visto..." parecía que se calmaría.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Luke. Natalia se vio tentada a mentir pero el brillo apagado en los ojos del noble le hizo pensar que se le habían acabado las fuerzas.

"Demacrada" se había equivocado. Poco tiempo después de su respuesta lo ojos de Luke ardieron aún más y con una fuerza que no era la suya tomó el brazo de la rubia y de un jalón la arrancó del umbral de la puerta. Natalia cayó al suelo y miró hacia arriba como el pelirrojo abría la puerta y solo acertó a maldecir su ligereza e incapacidad para mentirle.

Luke entró al cuarto, miró por todos lados pero no fue capaz de encotrar a Tear en la penumbra. Quiso prender la luz pero cuando se acercaba al interruptor sus ojos cayeron sobre un pequeña figura que reposaba en una esquina de la habitación, completamente encojida y sin moverse. La llamó suavemente pero ella no se inmutó.

"Tear... Soy yo, Luke..." dijo, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella y estiraba una mano en su dirección. Conforme se aproximaba notaba como las sombras se convertían en imágenes y como ante él se mostraba un penoso retrato. Debía haber perdido la mitad de su peso y su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y moretones; sus ojos, sus ojos celestes que Luke había adorado tanto estaban apagados y lucían un melancólico color gris. Volvió a llamarla con el mismo resultado nulo y acertó a acarciarle la mejilla con el reverso de su mano. Al tacto ella reaccionó, pero no como Luke esperaba.

El rostro de la muchacha, antes inexpresivo, adoptó una mueca de espanto y terror cuando la mano del joven la tocó. Se separó de esta y se arrastró con los pies, pegándosa más a la pared aún cuando ya no podía retroceder más. Entonces, al verse atrapada, se quebró "¡NO! ¡NO ME HAGAS DAÑO, POR FAVOR NOO!" gritaba una y otra vez, gritaba con terror con una voz que desgarraba el alma. Luke quiso acercarse más a ella pero a cada movimiento que hacía la muchacha se aterrorizaba más y gritaba y temblaba y se movía sin control. _¿QUÉ MIERDA LE HAN HECHO? _Pensó.

"¡LUKE, ALÉJATE DE ELLA!" la voz de Natalia aprovecho una pausa en los gritos de Tear para dirigirle a Luke una orden directa que esperaba que cumpliera. El dolor en su espalda por la caída que este le había propiciado aumentó la intensidad de su reclamo considerablemente y le dio un tono imperativo que la princesa sabía usar muy bien. Se lo había advertido, la mueca de dolor en el rostro del jóven era enteramente resposabildiad del mismo.

El muchacho siguió las indicaciones que le dio la princesa, ansioso por calmar a Tear y cuando estaba ya a varios metros de ella, esta cesó de gritar y retomó su posición anterior, pero con un perturbador balanceo horizontal. Luke volteó los ojos para ver a Natalia y preguntarle con estos que había pasado. La rubia suspiró, ya no podía ocultarle nada más, debía decírselo.

"Los exámenes médicos han determinado que fue torturada cruelmente por los rebeldes y que además..." temía la reacción que tendría el joven cuando le dijese eso último, pero debía hacerlo, debía hacer comprender al pobre sujeto por qué diabos el amor de su vida había despreciado su tacto y había entrado en un estado de absoluto pánico "... Además determinó que fue violada constantemente y de forma muy violenta por un número indeterminable de hombres..." Entonces la reacción que temía se hizo paso. Luke explotó. Habían lastimado el alma, cuerpo y mente de su prometida, de la persona que juró proteger.

"¡MALDITOS DEGENERADOS! ¡CÓMO PUDIERON! ¡MALDITA SEA LOS VOY A MATAR!" Otras frases de la misma índole abandonaron los labios del joven en forma de lamentos, gritaba de una forma violenta y a cada sonido que profería este, la criatura agazapada en la esquina aceleraba el paso de su balanceo y de su respiración ya ambos de por si bastante rápidos.

"'¡LUKE, DETENTE!" Exigió a princesa, mirando a la melodista. Luke enmudeció al percibir la rabia en sus palabras "Mira lo que ocasionas..." Señalo a Tear quien, con terror en el rostro, se balanceaba en el rincón.

"Perdoname es que..."

"Es completamente entendible como te sientes, no te preocupes por eso... Pero debes tener cuidado, esta muy sensible..."

"¿Se puede hacer algo... por ella?" dijo Luke, y una solitaria lágrima camino por su mejilla dejando una húmeda huella tras su paso que el pelirrojo se apresuro en borrar con el dorso de su mano.

"Jade dice que es posible que hayan creado una clase de _Anti Fon Slot Seal, _dado que lo usan también para capturar rehenes de los cuales pretenden obtener información. Incluso dice que es posible que tengan maquinaria que borre y recupere recuerdos a propio antojo"

"Encontraré esa máquina y luego de hacerla recordar su pasado la haré olvidar ese calvario Natalia, no permitiré que viva con ese trauma..." presionó los puños frente a su cuerpo y Natalia comprendió que no podría disuadirlo de ninguna forma.

"No te pediré que estes con ella. No soporta la presencia de hombres. Yo la cuidaré mientras estas lejos, no te preocupes" propuso, y colocó la mano sobre el hombro del sujeto frente a ella. Este levanto la suya y tocó la extremidad de la joven que llacía sobre su hombro con ternura.

"Gracias" dijo, y echó una última mirada a la agazapada muchacha en la esquina. El balanceo había cesado pero la expresión vacía en su rostro aún era perturbadora. "No demoraré... Espérame Tear, pronto volverás a ser la misma de antes.. Te amo demasiado...." Dicho eso dio media vuelta y rápidamente desapareció de la vista de la princesa. Ella volteó y depositó su mirada en Tear.

Ella era fuerte, una guerrera, un bloque de hielo, imperturbable, valiente... Pero ahora se veía tan vulnerable alli, encojida sobre si misma arrinconada como una rata, sería tan fácil matarla como pisar una hormiga... Caminó lentamente hacia Tear y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, los ojos de esta se movieron hasta posarse sobre el rostro de Natalia.

"Vas a estar bien, Tear, yo me aseguraré de ello" quiso sonreírle, pero no supo si lo había logrado exitosamente. Al menos la muchacha no había explotado en pánico. Jade tenía razón, su aversión estaba reservada a los hombres. Natalia sintió alivio, al menos podría cuidarla ella.

"Natalia..." la voz de Tear era apagada y tímida, como si temiese ser golpeada por cada sílaba que abandonse su garganta. La princesa miró a la muchacha, ligeramente incrédula. ¿Había oído bien?

"¿Si?" preguntó suavemente, queriendo mantener el ambiente calmado y cómodo para Tear.

"No te vayas..." rogó con una voz temblorosa pero ligeramente más decidida y Natalia sintió un calor desconocido en su corazón.

"No me iré" respondió, y abrazó a la joven, teniendo en su mente claro el recuerdo de Luke devastado. Le dolía ahora más el recordarlo, pero por alguna razón a más sentía el calor de Tear entre sus brazos, más rápido olvidaba por qué era que aquel recuerdo despertaba malestar en ella.


	2. Comienzos

**Ángel Roto**

**Capítulo Dos: Comienzos**

"Vas dormir aquí" indicó Natalia, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Era bastante grande, con una ventana que daba al jardín. La cama, al lado de esta, invitaba a cualquiera a descansar. Tear miró dentro del cuarto con cautela, un poco asustada, sin dejar de estar aferrada fuertemente al brazo de la princesa.

"¿Sola?" dijo finalmente la joven de ojos grises, fijando estos en el rostro de Natalia. Aún no recuperaban su color original, causaba nostalgia recordar el vivo y puro color celeste que solían tener.

"Si, naturalmente" la miró perpleja, preguntándose porque había hecho aquella interrogación. No había razón aparente ¿O sí la había?

"¿Sin Natalia?" la aludida se sonrojó ligeramente, no comprendió bien por qué. Luego sonrió.

"Sin Natalia" vio decepción en los ojos de la muchacha, y sintió una ternura que la obligó a extender su respuesta "Pero yo duermo aqui al lado, cualquier cosa que ocurra puedes avisarme" sonrió. Tear no le devolvió la sonrisa sino que se aferró más fuerte al brazo de la rubia.

"No quiero" dijo de forma cortante, adhiriendose al vientre de la princesa en un abrazo.

"No te quejes." Le dijo, tan cortante como había sido ella mientras la forzaba a romper su agarre. No podía permitir que se pusiera en ese plan. "Hay ropa para que te cambies sobre la cama. Luego duerme, que mañana voy a enseñarte unas cosas"

"Esta bien, Natalia" por alguna razón no perdía la oportunidad de decir su nombre. Había una sensación al decirlo que la llenaba de un calor placentero.

De mala gana entró al cuarto y Natalia salió de la habitación, cerrando las puerta tras de si. Debía recordar decir a los sirvientes que únicamente mujeres podrían atender a Tear, sino podría repetirse un episodio como el de cuando vio a Luke. Natalia agitó la cabeza, tratando de mantener lejos de ella los recuerdos de esa tarde, la expresión herida del sujeto se había quedado grabada en su memoria y de vez en cuando le incaba la espalda. Realmente había muchas cosas que hacer. Pero todo eso ya lo haría mañana, no había apuro, después de todo habían llegado realmente a tarde a Baticul.

Natalia entró a su cuarto y sin siquiera prender la luz, perfectamente recordaba donde se hallaba la cama, se metió debajo de las mantas y casi instantaneamente se quedó dormida. Soñó con Asch por primera vez en varios meses. Luego de su muerte estos sueños se le había hecho muy comúnes pero con el tiempo había dejado de tenerlos.

Cuando despertó, los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la pequeña abertura entre las cortinas. Se desperezó y giró hacia un lado, no deseaba despertar aún, quería dormir un rato más antes de comenzar a hacer todos los preparativos. Sabía que tenía un día largo por afrontar y debía explicar todo a su padre... De repente le pareció que el aire que caía sobre su rostro se hacía cálido. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Tear, profundamente dormida, frente suyo.

Se sonrojó. La cercanía era considerable y el rostro de la muchacha se veía muy adorable en ese estado. Su sonrojo se disolvió en cuanto comenzó a preguntarse cómo había entrado sin que ella se despertara. Habría estado sumida en un sueño muy profundo. Pensó en despertarla pero sintió pena de perturbarla ahora que se veía tan calma y serena. Se quedó mirandola por unos minutos y pensó que debía detener su sueño antes que entrara alguien, podría pensar que... ¿Ella y Tear? Negó con la cabeza, estaba pensado idioteces.

"Tear..." murmuró, tratando de despertar a la dueña de aquel nombre "Tear" repitió, ahora un poco más fuerte. La aludida abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió. La expresión seria de la princesa hizo que la sonrisa abandonara el rostro de Tear tan pronto sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de la rubia.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó, con expresión de ingenuidad. Natalia no se dejó convencer.

"¿Qué haces aqui?" preguntó inquisidoramente.

"Me sentí sola..." trató de convencer a la princesa con una tierna expresión, pero falló.

"Esa no es excusa, te dije que te quedaras en tu cuarto" la seriedad en la voz de Natalia hizo temblar a Tear ligeramente.

"P-Perdón, no fue m-mi intención hacerte enojar... P-puedes golpearme si quieres..." estaba muy asustada y se encogió considerablemente. Natalia percibió ese terror y sintió que se le humedecían los ojos.

"¿Cómo podría hacer eso?" acarició la cabeza de la chica en frente suyo, tratando de calmarla. Tear se acurrucó en su pecho "No estoy enojada, pero debiste hacerme caso"

"D-De acuerdo" dijo finalmente, mientras se levantaba.

"Ahora anda y espérame en tu cuarto" dijo Natalia mientras Tear salía de la habitación. Sonrió, era muy tierna, debía admitirlo. La princesa también salió de la cama, pero antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa se paralizó. El sonido de un golpe llegó hasta sus oídos asustándola un poco, pero fue cuando seguido a este oyó un grito desgarrador que se espantó. Corrió y abrió la puerta, para ver a Tear encojida en el suelo y a un pobre sirviente enfrente suyo, aterrorizado.

"¡NO! ¡!ALÉJATE!" gritaba la ojigris, agazapada. Natalia se acercó a ella y trató de calmarla. No lo logró.

"¡Vete por favor!" indicó al sirviente que permanecía estático.

"Perdón princesa Natalia yo..."

"¡VETE!" gritó y el pobre sujeto puso pies en polvorosa lo más rápido que pudo. Tear comezó a calmarse poco a poco.

"Natalia..." murmuró, y se acurrucó en el pecho de la rubia, esta la abrazó por encima de los hombros.

"Tranquila... Ya se fue..." susurró a su oído "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Salí y... y me choqué con él... Yo... Tengo miedo Natalia..."

La abrazó más fuerte y sintió sus lágrimas mojando su ropa. Hacer que se recuperase sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. La miró, temblando entre sus brazos, y sintió un incón en la espalda, la imágen del rostro de Luke volvió a aparecer en su mente. Quiso ignorar aquel dolor, no comprendía de dónde provenía ese sentimiento, pero no le gustaba.

Soltó a Tear bruscamente, buscando ahuyentar esa horrible sensación, y se puso de pie, ofreciendole una mano para que hiciese lo mismo. La aceptó y se levantó. "Ven, vamos a desayunar" le dijo, Tear no soltaba su mano, tampoco iba pedirle que lo hiciera.

"¿Comer?" preguntó Tear, Natalia vio algo tierno en su mirada, sonrió.

"Si, vamos" dijo, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al comedor.

Natalia notó que a pesar de que pasaron junto a muchos hombres en el camino, Tear no tuvo ningún ataque de pánico y concluyó que estar con ella le ayudaba a superar sus miedos, debía darle alguna clase de seguridad. Se sintió feliz consigo misma por haber obtenido ese rol. Otra vez esa punzada acompañada por la imágen de Luke herido.

Llegaron al comedor en poco tiempo y el rostro de Tear se iluminó ante tanta comida. El rey no estaba, solía desayunar solo es su habitación.

"¡Es mucho!" exclamó, y Natalia no pudo evitar pensar en qué le habrían dado de comer los rebeldes mientras la tuvieron captiva.

"Come lo que quieras" apenas hubo terminado la oración Tear caminó raudamente al lado de la mesa y miró por varios segundos lo que alli había. Unas siete variedades de pan, huevos hechos de todas las formas posibles, chocolate caliente, café, tarta... Se notaba en sus ojos que no sabía por dónde empezar, pero cuando lo hizo, comió hasta la hartancia. Natalia rio al verla caer sobre una silla con el vientre hinchado luego de unos minutos.

...............................

"¡Jade!" exclamó cierto pelirrojo al entrar a aquel lugar. Había perpetrado la base del Puente Roteiro sin responder a las preguntas que le hacían los guardias y encontró la habitación por pura casualidad. Pantallas y teclados la rodeaban completamente, en el centro una silla albergaba una figura sombría que volteó al escuchar su nombre. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y levantó sus lentes, estos brillaron ligeramente en reacción a la luz emitida por los monitores.

"¡Luke! Me soreprende verte aquí, creí haber dicho que no me molestaran mientras analizo estos datos..." no demostraba ningún signo de molestia y eso le abrió las puertas al noble a exigir aquello que lo había llevado hasta alli.

"Jade, quiero que me digas lo que sepas sobre la condición de Tear" fue directo y Jade percibió determinación en sus palabras, sonrió ligeramente con ese gesto que dejaba pendiente saber si realmente se alegraba de algo o quería ocultar alguna otra emoción.

"Veo que Natalia me desobedeció..."

"Ese no es el punto Jade. Entiendo que no quisieras que me enterase, pero algo asi no pasaría desapercibido, fue obvio en cuanto la vi" hubo un silencio incómodo en lo que Jade consideraba cuanto podría saber él y cuanto más debería decirle, pero antes que pudiese decir algo, el muchacho habló "Se lo que le han hecho, y se que hay una forma de revertirlo. Quiero saber dónde encuentro esa máquina" Jade giró la silla, dándole la espalda.

"La existencia de esta es meramente hipotética, no la hemos visto, pero hemos escuchado de ella. Los rebeldes gustan de jugar con los recuerdos y parecen tener la tecnología necesaria para lograrlo" Luke dio un paso más, acercándose a la silla.

"¿Quiénes fueron los que se la llevaron?" Jade no quería despertar deseos de venganza en el joven pero sabía que era inútil. Tear había sido torturada, violada y dejada sin comer, el sufrimiento por el que la habían hecho pasar ya era suficiente razón para que Luke quisiese matarlos a todos.

"Un grupo que es denominado Los Britto, son la sección Oeste de los rebeldes, hemos capturada a la mayoría de sus miembros actualemente estan en..." fue interurmpido.

"¿QUÉ? ¿HAN DEJADO A ESOS BASTARDOS CON VIDA?" estaba muy molesto, tomó la silla y la volteó, posando sus ojos en los de Jade.

"Es probable que los líderes sean acribillados luego de que se les juzgue, los demás pasaran el resto de sus vidas trabajando en las minas o en prisión" se mantenía calmo, lo que, lejos de tranquilizar al pelirrojo lo alteraba más. Agitó la silla.

"¿Juzgarlos? ¿Van a juzgarlos? Creo que con ver a Tear es suficiente como para condenarlos a todos a muerte..." Volteó la mirada y soltó la silla. Caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta y giró para ver a Jade, el brillo de los lentes del Coronel no le permitía ver ninguna emoción en su rostro "Voy a ir a interrogarlos ¿Dónde los tienen?"

"No muy lejos de aqui, en una prisión hacia el norte"

"Gracias" caminó hacia la puerta.

"Luke" el aludido volteó "Avísame cuando encuentres la Maquina, yo también quiero ver bien a Tear" Luke solo sonrió y salió de la habitación, sabía a donde ir, pero temía por lo que sería capaz de hacer.


	3. Descubrimientos

**Capítulo Tres: Descubrimientos**

Nuevamente despertó con Tear a su lado, no le molestaba su presencia, debía admitirlo. Lejos de incomodarla por alguna razón verla allí en la mañana le hacia sentir un calor dentro suyo que la acompañaba todo el dia, haciéndola sentir llena de energía. Los incones que antes le causaba el recuerdo de la expresión herida de Luke ahora no eran más que pequeñas punzadas que se le hacían fáciles de ignorar, aunque aún no reconocía la causa exacta de esta sensación.

Había algo diferente esta mañana. Se sentía exageradamente... Caliente...

Cuando sintió que Tear la estaba abrazando se sonrojó ligeramente, pero al darse cuenta que su rostro estaba aún más cerca de lo usual el leve sonrojo se tornó en una coloración intensa que abarcó la mayoría de su rostro. Generalemente lograba ahuyentar esa clase de reacciones pero vez nada que pensase pudo mantener el sonrojo lejos de su rostro, era demasiado cerca. Trató de zafarse pero el brazo de la muchacha la cogía con fuerza. Tampoco quería forcejear mucho con ella puesto que la delgadez de Tear hacia que se sintiese preocupada por romperle un brazo si usaba demasiada fuerza. Susurró su nombre en un fútil esfuerzo por despertarla. Debía admitir que en el fondo deseaba mantener esa posición por más tiempo, se sentía cálida y cómoda.

Era raro, muy raro lo que estaba sintiendo. Solo deseaba estar más cerca de Tear, acurrucarse con ella. Por unos minutos se dejo llevar por esa necesida y la abrazó también, posando su cabeza sobre la de la muchacha. Sintió como esta la estrujaba con más fuerza.

"Natalia..." dijo Tear, con el rostro pegado al pecho de la princesa, movió la cara de un lado al otro varias veces, llenándose de la placentera sensación que le proporcionaba estar cerca de la rubia.

"Esto... Sería mejor q-que nos levantaramos..." trató de sonar convincente pero la comprometedora escena jugaba en contra suyo.

"No quiero" respondió Tear sin despegar el rostro del pecho de Natalia "Me ha gustado que me abraces" se sonrojó un poco y, tras notarlo, la princesa rompió el abrazo y se puso de pie.

"No es apropiado" dijo finalmente y salió apresurada de la habitación. Tear se quedó mirando la puerta perpleja.

.........................

Realmente no pensaba que la prisión estuviese tan lejos, pero la distacia no lograrìa disuadirlo de su propósito, él iba a averiguar quienes habían dejado de esa manera a su amada y no iba a descansar ni un segundo hasta tener al menos una pista. Sabía que en aquel edificio, que cada vez se hacia más grande en el horizonte mientras el daba pasos largos y veloces, estaban muchos involucrados.

Era una construcción precaria, la lucha contra los rebeldes había llevado a la milicia a construir una gran cantidad de estas edificaciones. Las paredes, hechas de alguna clase de mezcla de barro y concreto no parecían brindar a la prisión la seguridad que necesitaba, pero definitivamente contribuían a darle un aspecto lúgubre. En la entrada, que parecía más un agujero hecho por un topo que una puerta, estaba parado un guardia. Un vistazo más certero develaría que estaba dormido. Luke se molestó, ese idiota estaba cuidando que los bastardos que le hicieron tanto daño a Tear no se escaparan, lograrlo con ese tipo cuidando la entrada/salida no parecía tan difícil.

Lo despertó zarandeádolo ligeramente y le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación. El soldado, avergonzado, le informó que la entrada estaba prohibida para los civiles puesto que tenían alli encerrados al grupo más peligroso de los rebeldes. Luke no pudo evitar reírse un poco "¿Y te quedas dormido?" le dijo, haciendo un exagerado énfasis en la última palabra. El soldado de sonrojó y volteó la mirada, tratando de excusarse diciendo que había estado parado en ese lugar por varios días. Luke lo calló rápidamente.

"Soy Luke fon Fabre, estoy aqui para interrogar a los Britto y voy a entrar aunque no me lo permitas" el soldado pareció reconocer el nombre.

"Disculpe Duque Fabre, el Coronel Curtiss nos avisó que vendría uno de estos días"

_Jade... Eres realmente increíble..._pensó Luke, mientras el guardia le permitía el ingreso.

"Los Britto estan en esta sección... Tenga cuidado, son peligrosos" indicó el guardia, señalando hacia un pasillo a la derecha.

Luke no les temía, tenía más miedo de si mismo y lo que su rabia lo llevase a hacer.

.........................

Había huído de tan extraña sensación. Pero no lograba huír del recuerdo de esta ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? ¡Era Tear por el amor de Dios! Se apoyó contra la pared y respiró profundamente. Había prometido cuidar de ella y eso haría, aunque tuviese que sufrir aquella peculiar y dolorosa sensación. Sentía que si lograba identificarla, sería aún peor asi que no se esforzó en econtrarle un orígen.

Entonces vio, caminando hacia la sala de reuniones, a su padre. Lo miró con cólera. Luego de lo que le dijo prefería mantenerse alejada de él un tiempo, al menos mientras Tear estuviese alli. El rey no le devolvió la mirada. No estaba molesto pero tampoco sentía que las cosas estuviese bien con su hija. Habían discutido como nunca...

"_Natalia, respeto mucho a Mystearica pero no puedo permitir que gastes todo tu tiempo en cuidar de ella" le dijo el rey a la princesa, tratando de mantener la compostura._

"_Padre, entiende... Debo hacerlo, es mi mejor amiga, ella lo haría por mi" Natalia habìa comenzado a enojarse, le parecía enteramente estúpido que su padre estuviese discutiendo con ella sobre un asunto que para ella era an difinitivo. No iba a disuadirla._

"_Tienes deberes que cumplir como princesa, no pudes combinarlos con cuidar de esa muchacha" _

"_¡Claro que puedo! Si pude salvar el mundo creo que puedo con esto..." el tono de su voz se habìa vuelto más fuerte, pero aún no gritaba, todavía estaba en control de sus emociones. Para la opinión del rey, la princesa ya estaba hablando con más fuerza de con la que debería._

"_¡NATALIA, no me levantes la voz! No es propio que te encargues de ella, y menos en el estado en el que está" el rey se estaba exasperando. Natalia no parecía dispuesta a ceder de ninguna manera. Jamás la había visto tan decidida._

"_¿Qué sugieres entonces? Ella no tiene familia desde que murió su abuelo, solo nos tiene a nosotros- a mi, Luke, Guy, Jade y Anise- y ellos están peleando contra los rebeldes". No lo dijo, pero en su mente pensó "Y tú me tienes aca metida de todas formas"_

"_Podriamos..." dudó por un momento, no quería pelearse con Natalia pero parecía que no iba a rendirse "Podriamos llevarla a un sanatorio, alli podrían tratarla y..."_

"_¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CREES QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE HAGAS ESO?! Voy a cuidar a Tear hasta que Luke encuentre la forma de..."_

"_¡NO ME DESOBEDESCAS NATALIA! Soy tu padre y se lo que es mejor para..." ya estaban gritando._

"_¡LO VOY A HACER!" gritó la princesa, y su padre no se dignó a responderle. Asintió con una mirada que decía **haz lo que quieras, pero atente a las consecuencias.**__Natalia dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Afuera la esperaba Tear, encojida en una esquina. Seguro había escuchado los gritos, dedujo Natalia, por el temblor en sus brazos y piernas. Se agazapó a su costado y le acarició la cabeza afectuosamente. Tear sonrió. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Simplemente no podía resistirse a tan tierno y sincero gesto._

"_Natalia..." dijo finalmente la ojigris, abandonando aquella curva de alegría la forma de sus labios. "Tuve miedo cuando..." la princesa le colocó un dedo sobre los labios para silenciarla de la manera más gentil._

"_Vamos" le dijo con dulzura y tomó su mano. Caminaron juntas hasta el patio, donde Tear miró atónita los pájaros y los empezó a perseguir. Por alguna razón siempre hacia eso. Natalia rió. La iba a cuidar sin importarle lo que le dijeran los demás, ni su padre podría hacer que cambiase de opinión._

Ahora sin embargo, comenzaba a flaquear su determinación. Esas extrañas sensaciones y esos incones en la espalda que le daba el recordar la expresión herida de Luke, todo aquello parecía indicar que no podría cuidar de su amiga. Respiró profundo. No podía permitirse pensar esas cosas. No quería que alguien más tratase su trauma, no sabía que métodos querrían usar para ello.

No.

No lo permitiría de ninguna manera. Tear había sufrido demasiado y parecía haberse encariñado con la ella. No la forzaría a afrontar una separación a estas alturas, la destrosaría aún más.

_Que egocéntrica me he vuelto, pensar que soy tan importante para ella_. Quiso reír, burlarse de si misma. Pero el sonido que abandonó sus labios no fue ni remotamente lo que deseaba, sonó más bieno como un quejido, una lamento... Un suspiro si quieren. Y aquel incón regresó, junto con la misma maldita imágen del pobre idiota herido. _Luke..._

.......................

"Miren chicos, tenemos visitas" la voz era ronca y cruel y Luke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al pensar a quien pertenecía. Un tipejo cualquiera, un maldito, un bastardo, un mal nacido, un tipo que había matado solo por el placer de quitar una vida. Ese había sido uno de los bastardos que había secuestrado a Tear y que la había... Debía mantener eso lejos de su mente. Si no lo hacia acabaría matándolo a él y a todos los que salieran en su defensa.

"Hace tres meses ustedes secuestraron a mi prometida Mystearica Fende también conocida como Tear Grants... ¿Alguno recuerda algo al respecto?" hacía un buen trabajo en mantenerse calmo, mucho mejor del que esperaba.

"¿Tú eres Luke fon Fabre, no?" dijo una voz ronca y grotestca desde adentro de una de las celdas. El aludido volteó hacia el orígen de esta y sus ojos se posaron sobre un sujeto de apariencia desagradable. Le dio cólera pensar que las manos de tan despreciable ser habían ensuciado el cuerpo de Tear.

"Si" respondió. Quería mantener sus respuestas cortas para evitar cualquier clase de amenaza o reacción violenta. Necesitaba información, no iba a ganar nada si los mataba.

"Vaya, pensé que jamás te vería la cara" dijo el maldito, meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro, casi bailando "Te llamaba todo el tiempo antes que usaramos esa cosa" se rio cruelmente antes de continuar, Luke notó que sus dientes estaban completamente chuecos y amarillos y sintió aún más repulsión por el tipo "Me gustó más cogérmela antes de usarla porque gritaba por ayuda y decía tu nombre todo el rato, pero después tampoco estuvo mal aunque solo gritaba por el dolor ¡Qué tales pechos que tiene esa perra!"

Inhaló, exhaló, inhaló, exhaló... Calma, Calma, debía mantener la calma... Los muertos no hablan, los muertos no hablan, necesitaba la información... Pero luego otra voz gritó y todos los intentos de Luke de mantener la calma fueron futiles..

"¡Tu prometida estaba buenísima hombre!" la voz era similar a la anterior, pero algo más aguda, con un tono de burla que enfureció al pelirrojo "No dejaba de gritar _Luke, Luke sálvame _mientras me la cogía por atrás" Eso fue demasiado para que lo soportase. Corrió hacia la celda de aquel sujeto a toda velocidad y, a través de los barrotes lo cogió por el cuello y comenzó a golpear su rostro contra los fierros una y otra vez con toda su alma. A cada golpe sentía sus manos ponerse más y más cálidas por la sangre que chorreaba de la frente del rebelde pero no le importaba matarlo. Había varios, uno menos no haría diferencia y sabía que el guardia no interferiría con lo que hacía.

El sonido del golpe del rostro del maldito contra los barrotes era el único ruido que llegaba a sus oídos, parecía que el mundo a su alrededor se había detenido para presenciar su acto de salvajismo. Lo hizo una vez, dos veces, tres veces, cuatro veces... No supo cuantas veces lo golpeaba, estaba cegado por la ira... diez veces, once veces... Más sangre, más silencio, y los barrotes retumbaban mientras los ojos del tipo se borraban y adoptaban un blanco terrorífico.

Uno de los compañeros de celda del sujeto logró separarlo del agarre de Luke, pero el tipo ya estaba muerto. Tenía todo el rostro teñido de rojo y los ojos en blanco. Su boca seguía abierta en una expresión lúgubre y horrorosa. El compañero de este no hizo esfuerzos por despertarlo, era evidente que la vida había abandonado su cuerpo. Luke miró la sangre resbalando por sus dedos y sintió asco y rabia. ¿Cuántos de esos bastardos habían violado a Tear?

"Diganme cómo mierda puedo regresarla a la normalidad" exigió con fuerza en la voz. Cerró el puño ensangrentado, causando que el espeso líquido rojo chorreara por los lados de este. Asustado, el compañero de celda del muerto habló, sintiéndose incapaz de afrontar al noble.

"Nuestro líder, Ishmael, sigue suelto. Él fue quien ordenó secuestrala y es quien manipula las máquinas... Nos dijo que Tear serviría para obtener información sobre la Llave de Lorelai"

"¿La llave? ¿Para que la quieren?" inquirió de manera imperativa y muy fría, el preso tembló.

"No se. Somos del rango más bajo, no nos dicen esas cosas" el rebelde estaba aterrado por la muerte de su camarada y Luke aprovecharía esto para sacarle el jugo. El resto de la prisión permanecía en absoluto silencio, sumidos en la estupefacción que les había causado la reacción del noble. No esperaban que eso ocurriese.

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que usaron en ella?"

"Primero un Fon Slot Seal ordinario, tenemos miles de esos. Ishmael los hace de forma económica... Luego con la Máquina, le alteró la memoria"

"... Entonces fueron dos cosas diferentes..." murmuró Luke_,_ el rebelde no supo si se dirigía a él asi que se abstuvo de decir algo en respuesta a esa oración ¿_Jade se equivocó?_

"Esa máquina de la que hablas ¿Puede revertir el Fon Slot Seal?" también debía lidiar con eso si quería que Tear volviese cien por ciento a la normalidad. Era secundario, puesto que sabía que una vez que ella recuperase la memoria, sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo rompiese por si sola. Pero si podía hacerle las cosas más fáciles, sería ideal.

"Eso no lo se. Ishmael creó la máquina, el sabe todo sobre ella, nadie más puede manejarla"

"¿Dónde esta este sujeto?" dijo finalmente la réplica, el bastardo levantó la mirada.

"Seguramente esta en la base 3, donde los Akkato, cerca de Sheridan..."

No iba a agradecerle la información, esos tipos merecían que los matase a todos... Pero no sentía ganas de mancharse más con la sangre de esos. Jade tenía razón. Además la muerte sería un castigo muy suave para su crimen. Caminó hacia la puerta de la prisión y se encontró con el guardia completamente horrorizado.

"Mate a uno" le dijo, sin siquiera deterse. El guardia asintió y caminó dentro de la prisión lentamente, asustado.

_No voy a poder hacer esto solo... Necesito ayuda... _pensó Luke, mientras imágenes de su mejor amigo pasaban rápidamente por su mente, junto con las de cierta titiritera de cabello oscuroy ojos café. _No te preocupes Tear, voy a curarte, lo juro_


	4. Sentimientos

**Capítulo Cuatro: Sentimientos**

Tear estaba confundida. Natalia fue quien la había abrazado. No había razón aparente para que se molestase por ello. A veces no la comprentdía ¿Cómo podía demostrarle lo mucho que la quería si se ponía incómoda a cada momento?

La princesa era la única persona que había sido buena con ella. No recordaba que alguien más la hubiese tratado con tanta dulzura. Y aún asi, con esos sentimientos que despertaban solo cuando estaba con ella, Natalia no le permitía abrazarla libremente. Solo quería estar cerca suyo. Necesitaba su presencia, solo asi las imágenes se mantenían lejos.

Las imágenes... Horribles imágenes, el dolor, el maltrato, el terror... Esos tipos habían hecho con ella lo que habían querido y las cicatrices en todo su cuerpo le recordaban esos tres meses. Aquel horrible tiempo y aquel que había pasado en palacio, era todo lo que tenía. No recordaba nada de su vida pasada. Natalia siempre decía que recuperaría la memoria pronto, que volvería a ser la de antes, que Luke había ido en busca de la Máquina. Pero Tear no conocía a ese tal Luke del que la princesa siempre hablaba. Ella solo quería a la rubia.

Aquella mañana, luego del incidente del abrazo, Natalia había desaparecido. Sin ella, Tear se sentía perdida. Caminaba sin rumbo por el palacio, buscándola, cuando divisó al rey en la distancia. Tembló ligeramente. Ese sujeto había discutido con la princesa. Lo había oído gritarle. Retrocedió lentamente, sin dejar de dirigir una mirada fija al monarca. Este volteó y dirigió una mirada fría hacia ella. Se paralizó. Tenía mucho miedo ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Querría lastimarla?

Dio un paso hacia la melodista y notó como su cercanía causaba terror en ella ¿Por qué debía Natalia cuidar de esta chica? Sería mejor si la enviase a un sanatorio. Se curaría alli, y la princesa podría retomar sus labores como tal. Desde que Tear había llegado al palacio, la rubia no había visitado la ciudad ni una sola vez. No había visto a los soldados ni a los enfermos. La gente comenzaba a decir cosas, cosas que no deberían decirse sobre ella. Cuidar de la muchacha estaba consumiendo todo su tiempo. Aceleró sus pasos y la melodista cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

"¿¡QUÉ HACES?!" gritó una voz femenina muy enojada en la lejanía. El rey volteó rápidamente y sus ojos calleron sobre Natalia quien, encolerizada, caminaba velozmente hacia él. Ingobert retrocedió, alejándose de Tear. Ella seguía agazapada temblando.

"Yo solo quería preguntarle si te había visto, hace días que no cruzamos palabra" trató de cubrir sus intenciones, ni él sabía que quería lograr acercándose a la castaña.

"Padre, creo que estas informado de la condición de Tear" se había calmado un poco al acercarse a la muchacha. Siempre procuraba estar calma cerca de Tear, para mantenerla de la misma manera. Se arrodilló junto a la otra joven y acarició su cabeza con ternura "No pasa nada" le dijo, un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos de la antes aterrorizada criatura.

"Natalia" dijo, recobrando la calma "Perdón... Lo siento mucho, no debí... Perdón" nada de lo que Tear decía tenía sentido. Solo balbuceaba. No sabía como expresar esa horrible sensación que le causaba cuando la rubia no estaba a su lado o cuando sabía que estaba molesta por alguna razón.

"No pasa nada" repitió Natalia, el mantra siempre funcionaba para calmarla.

Cuando Natalia volvió la vista para ver si su padre seguía alli, se dio cuenta de que se había ido. Trató de encontrarlo con la mirada, pero tampoco hizo gran esfuerzo por lograrlo, asi que cuando no vio ni rastro de su padre no se alteró. Todo lo contrario. Sintiendo que Tear se relajaba bajo su mano le dio a ella también una cálida sensación. Sintió un horrible incón en la espalda y una vaga imágen de Luke apareció en su memoria, pero rápidamente se borró sin dejar huella.

....................

"¡LUKE!" exclamó Guy cuando vio a su amigo cruzando el umbral del palacio de Grand Chokmah "Escuché que encontraron a Tear ¿Es cierto?" había estado bastatne preocupado, el Emperador incluso le había permitido dirigir un grupo de soldados con el único objetivo de localizar a la melodista.

"Hola Guy y... Si, es cierto" algo no encajaba. Si habían encontrado a Tear ¿Por qué no estaba Luke saltando en un pie de felicidad? ¿Por qué traía puesta esa expresión de miseria? Guy pensó que algo asi lograría animar al deprimido pelirrojo.

"¿Cómo está?" supuso que esa simple pregunta le daría la información que quería obtener. Luke parpadeó varias veces y presionó los puños con fuerza antes de contestarle, las venas en estos haciendose notar por la presión ejercida.

"Solo podría estar peor si estuviese muerta" dijo. Guy se estremeció por sus palabras y la forma colérica con la que las entonó "Le pusieron un _Fon Slot Seal_ y luego le borraron la memoria. Solo recuerda esos tres meses que estuvo secuestrada..." hizo una pausa para decir lo último. "Estaba completamente cubierta de cortes y golpes, famélica y lo peor fue que... La violaron Guy, un montón de bastardos un montón de veces. No aguanta que un hombre se le acerque. Cuando yo... Cuando yo me le acerque empezó a gritar y temblar". Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Luke y Guy colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

"..." Guy quiso decirle algo, pero no supo que decir ¿Qué demonios se suponía que le dijera al pobre tipo?

"Pero hay una forma de curarla" sonó decidido y su amigo apretó con fuerza su hombro "Los rebeldes tienen una Máquina que manipula los recuerdos. Con ella puedo regresarla a la normalidad. Por el momento Natalia la esta cuidando en el palacio"

"Te ayudaré a encontrarla Luke. Esa máquina. La vamos a encontrar".

Luke asintió, qué bueno era tener un amigo como Guy.

.......................

"¿A dónde estamos llendo?" preguntó tímidamente. Su voz siempre se manifestaba de esa forma, en ocasiones despertaba por ello melancolía en Natalia. Recordaba la fuerza que Tear tenía antes del incidente.

"Es un secreto" le dijo. Pensaba que debía recompensar a Tear por el mal momento que le había hecho pasar su padre. Tenía algo que sería perfecto para dicho propósito. Solo esperaba que aquel aspecto de la melodista se mantuviese igual. De no ser asi se vería en problemas, pues no había preparado un plan de contingencia en ese caso. Era poco probable, no había razones para que se aterrase en ese lugar.

"¿Secreto?" susurró, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. Sintió que Natalia se distraía y aprovechó esto para tomarla de la mano con toda su fuerza, no quería que se le escapase. Las mejillas de la princesa se tornaron de un leve color rojo y sin decir palabra alguna apretó suavemente la mano de Tear. La castaña sonrió y dejó de estrujarle la mano.

"Llegamos" dijo luego de unos instantes Natalia. La otra muchacha levantó la mirada, había tenido los ojos fijos en su mano y como estaba unida a la de la rubia. Era una imágen hermosa.

El lugar que la princesa indicaba era una construcción de madera muy simple y no llamaba la atención en particular. La miró directamente a los ojos y luego a su expresión en general, entonces notó una sonrisa en sus labios. Seguro que sería algo muy bueno si es que sonreía de esa manera.

Entraron caminando, aún de la mano, y los ojos de Tear se iluminaron cuando cayeron sobre las criaturas que habitaban en aquella morada. Se soltó de la mano de Natalia y se arrodilló, tratando de llamar la atención de los seres. Se oyó un ronquido profundo de uno de ellos y se abalanzó sobre Tear, ella rio mientras lo acariciaba.

"Son rappigs" dijo Natalia arrodillándose al lado de la muchacha "No debes recordarlo, pero siempre te han gustado" Tear ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y el cabello que cubría su ojo derecho resbaló, dejando ver ambos orbes grises.

"¿Siempre?" preguntó. Natalia no sabía si la pregunta estaba dirigida hacia ella o simplemente era una pregunta al aire. Para Tear, _siempre_ significaba solo los cinco meses que habían transcurrido desde que la secuestraron.

"Siempre" dijo, tratando de darle alguna seguridad a la castaña. Esta sonrió y se movió en dirección a la princesa, apoyándo la mejilla izquierda en su hombro. La rubia se sonrojó levemente.

"¿Podré estar **siempre** contigo Natalia?" la aludida no supo qué responderle. La verdad era que quería que fuese asi pero... ¿Por qué? Todo lo que estaba sintiendo era muy confuso y no sabía hacia donde dirigir esas emociones. El incón en su espalda no se hizo esperar y esta vez pudo ver con claridad la expresión herida de Luke. Tear volvería con él tan pronto como recobrase la memoria, lo sabía con certeza.

¿Qué debería decirle? Hablando de posibilidades en efecto era posible que estuvieran siempre juntas pero no era lo adecuado. Además Luke estaba en un peligroso viaje para recobrar a la verdadera Tear... ¿Verdadera? ¿Qué acaso esta Tear no lo era? ¿No tenía acaso también derecho a ser? Pero lo correcto era devolverle sus recuerdos y Natalia lo sabía. Debía decirle las cosas a la melodista de una forma sincera y directa para que no se hiciese falsas ideas. La verdad era que...

"No de esta manera" dijo, y sintió que Tear se separaba de su hombro para posar un par de ojos grises sobre su rostro "Cuando recobres la memoria volverás a ser la de antes y probablemente te cases con Luke, como se prometieron". Le había dolido mucho decir esas palabras. En el fondo quería que las cosas se quedase asi para siempre. Despertar con ella a su lado, caminar por el palacio... Todo aquello que siempre hacia sola ahora lo hacia con la mejor compañía ¿La mejor compañía? Vaya que estaba pensando cosas extrañas, pero su peculiaridad encajaba con sus emociones fuera de control. Quiso llorar cuando se dio cuenta que sus días tan cerca de Tear estaban contados.

"Yo no quiero alejarme de ti... Solo quiero estar contigo" dijo la muchacha, con la voz quebradiza "Solo contigo me siento segura" Natalia forzó una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Eso dices ahora" debía decirle las cosas como eran. No podía hacerlo de otra manera, cuando recobrase la memoria...

"¡NO!" gritó, y se puso de pie de forma violenta, asustando un poco a la princesa "¿Por qué tengo que recordar? Me gustan las cosas como estan"

Era duro para Natalia ver a Tear asi, no lo soportaba. El corazón le ardía cada vez que la castaña se encontraba sufriendo, y ahora lo estaba. No sabía que hacer ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Qué debía decirle?

No encontró las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía asi que dejo que sus acciones hablasen por si mismas. Abrazó a Tear con fuerza y esta le devolvió el abrazo con ternura.

"Lamento que tenga que ser asi" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Y no supo si el efecto que obtuvo había sido el deseado o siquiera si la otra muchacha le había escuchado del todo. Momentos después comenzó a sentirse incómoda y se separó bruscamente del abrazo de Tear. Siempre hacia eso, la atraía hacia ella para luego empujarla. Sentía algo extraño cuando la tenía tan cerca. Con los ojos le indicó que era hora de irse.

..............................

"¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora?" preguntó el rubio a su amigo, con firmeza. El momento de la dulzura y de la delicadeza había pasado. Ahora tenían un objetivo común asi que debían enseriarse y dejar claro las acciones por tomar.

"Vamos por Anise, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir" dijo Luke imitando el tono usado por Guy momentos antes. Anise sería de gran ayuda, además si le decían lo que había pasado con Tear estaría tan molesta que quizás ella sola podría derrotar a los Akkato. Estaba muy apegada a Tear y estuvo muy preocupada los últimos meses. No sabía si estaba enterada de que la habían encontrado.

"Es una buena idea..." acertó a decir Guy entre dientes. No le importaba si Luke lo había oído, de todas formas era obvio que lo era. Caminaron uno al lado del otra mientras salían del palacio y Guy pareció recordar que debía avisar al Emperador Peony IX que se estaba yendo. Asi que le pidió un par de horas para arreglar sus asuntos antes de irse. Luke solo asintió.

Caminó fuera del palacio y se sentó en una banca. Sus ojos cayeron sobre una pareja perdida en un beso apasionado. Apartó la vista, le dolía verlos...

"_Tear, yo-yo te amo demasiado. No puedo imaginar no estar contigo y por eso, quiero p-preguntarte s-si...¿Te casarías c-conmigo?" le preguntó, temblando. Una respuesta negativa lo destrozaría pero valía la pena arriesgarse en el caso de una afirmativa,_

"_Claro que me casaré contigo, baka..." respondió la joven, y lo besó con dulzura._

Luke movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, debía mantener los recuerdos lejos por el momento. No podía debilitarse ante nada, debía encontrar a Ishmael y a la Máquina lo más pronto posible. Debía recuperar a Tear, a su amada. No le importaba cuantas vidas tuviese que aniquilar, cuantos cuellos tuviese que cortar, iba a lograrlo.


	5. Huída

**Capítulo Cinco: Huída**

"He oído de ti ¿Eres Tear, no?" el joven sujeto se había acercado silenciosamente a ella y la castaña no había logrado oírle cuando se aproximaba. Ella había estado esperando que Natalia saliese de una audiencia y se había distraído con un gato que apareció por el palacio. Siguiéndolo había sido llevada hasta la pequeña plaza afuera de lugar que ahora era su hogar. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea salir. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y, pasados pocos minutos, ya se sentía amenazada.

"S-si" dijo. El sujeto dio un paso en su dirección. Su presencia, su forma de caminar, todo aquello despertaba las imágenes en su mente, y las imágenes la hacían temblar.

"Con que era cierto eso de tu trauma ¿Por qué la princesa ha acogido soberana carga bajo su protección?" el desprecio en las palabras del hombre dieron color y sonido a las imágenes. Tear tenía miedo ¿Qué querría de ella ese sujeto?

"Y-yo no soy una carga para Natalia" susurró lo bastante fuerte como para ser oída. Los temblores se hacían más fuertes e incontrolables. Quería mantenerse de pie, quería parecer fuerte pero sus rodillas iban a traicionar su propósito, lo sabía desde ahora.

"Claro que lo eres" dijo cruelmente. Se acercó más a Tear, se acercó demasiado.

"_¡Deténgase por favor!" sabía que perdirlo era inútil. Nunca se detenían. No hasta que ella estaba inconsiente y quién sabe si de todas formas seguían mientras ella estaba mentalmente ausente. Era probable, y eso la asustaba aún más. Los sujetos rieron ante su petición. Uno de ellos, el más grande y de apariencia más desagradable, al que llamaban Hiena, sacó una navaja de su bolsillo. Los otros dos se distancioron de la muchacha y subieron sus pantalones, el bulto en su entrepierna aún visible. _

"_Nos detuvimos ¿Qué tal?" dijo Hiena, riendo entre dientes, acercándo la navaja a la piel desnuda de la chica. Ella tembló, el metal estaba muy frío. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, habían sido bastante más violentos hoy. Aún tenía la sensación de que la estaban embistiendo, cerró los ojos y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Luego escupió, queriendo ahuyentar de su boca aquel desagradable sabor que le dejaba siempre uno de estos episodios. Al menos ya no vomitaba cada vez que la obligaban a hacer aquello. _

"_¿Lloras?" dijo el grandulón mientras reía. La navaja presionó contra su cuello pero no con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer un corte. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando el arma alcazó su pecho. Siempre habían gustado de hacerle cortes en los senos y la espalda. Un delgado hilo de sangre recorrió su abdomen. No había sentido el corte. Hiena volvió a cortarle y esta vez si le dolió. Dejó escapar un gemido y se encogió ligeramente. _

"_No la cortes mucho sino no vamos a poder usarla" dijo uno de los tipos detrás del gigante mientras prendía un cigarro._

"_¿Cuándo nos ha detenido algo asi? De todas maneras vas a poder cogértela Jisg, el cómo se sienta Tear no importa, igual esta buenaza y a más grite mejor" indicó el otro sujeto aparentemente conteniendo una carcajada, al lado del que acaba de hablar._

"_En eso tienes razón Arun" Hiena cortó una última vez a Tear entre sus senos. Un corte profundo y largo. Ella gritó. Eso había dolido mucho. Empujó al tipo, sin obtener ningún resultado pero logró moverse y agazaparse contra la pared. Abrazó su cuerpo mientras sentía como la sangre brotaba de sus nuevos cortes. Sanarían, pero ese último sería difícil de aguantar._

_Hiena, Arun y Jisg rieron y el primero arrojó una manta sucia, que en algún momento podría haber sido blanca pero que ahora lucía un color marrón casi rojo, sobre Tear. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado. Colocó su gigantesca mano en su barbilla y forzó un beso. Tear presionó sus labios para impedir que entrara en su boca. Hiena entró de todas formas._

_Se puso de pie y sonrió de forma macabra. "La próxima vez que no me dejes besarte..." la pateó con fuerza en el vientre. Tear se puso en posisión fetal. Eso había dolído muchísimo. Su estómago vació resonó por el golpe, "...Será peor" Dicho eso él tomó el cigarrillo que había encendido su camarada y, acercándose a Tear lo apagó en su brazo. La muchacha gritó. Hiena y los otros dos sujetos salieron de la celda, cerrándola con llave antes de dasaparecer en las sombras._

_Tear tomó la manta y limpió la sangre de su pecho. Su ropa, a un metro de donde se encontraba, estaba destrozada. Logró cubrir su pecho con lo quedaba de su vestido y, felizmente, su ropa interior no había sido dañada. Se acurrucó en la roca que se suponía jugaba las de cama y se cubrió con la tela ensagrentada. Lloraba y pedía ayuda a alguien. Lo peor era que no sabía a quién._

Las imágenes habían sido demasiado claras. Había sido como vivirlo todo de nuevo. Una de las mayores desventajas de tener tan pocos recuerdos era que cuando volvían a ella lo hacían de una forma demasiado real, demasiado cercana. Todas las emociones y las sensaciones volvían fácilmente. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y abrazó su propio cuerpo mientras se rendía a los temblores. Todo su cuerpo vibraba. ¿Qué iba a hacerle ese tipo?

"No eres más que una molestia para la princesa" dijo, mirando directamente a los ojos de la figura temblorosa que estaba encojida en el suelo a pocos centímetros suyos. "Si no fuera por ti ella podría seguir con sus labores normales y complacería a su gente, en cambio tiene que esta cuidándote todo el tiempo"

"No es asi... Yo n-no soy una molestia para Natalia" logró decir entre espasmos. Sus brazos y piernas, pegados a su cuerpo, no dejaban de vibrar como si estuviese siendo electrocutada. Tenía muchísimo miedo pero aún asi, no estaba segura como, había logrado formular la oración. Quiso sonreír por un momento debido a su hazaña, pero la mirada sobre su cabeza se hizo más fría, más cruel.

"Claro que lo eres. Sería mucho mejor para ella si te fueses" el sujeto era muy duro con ella y había un extraño brillo en sus ojos ¿Odio quizás? ¿Qué podría haber hecho Tear para que alguien la odiase? En el poco tiempo que recordaba nada, pero quizás tenía que ver con su pasado, aquel que se empeñaban en que recordara. _Si fui capaz de lograr que alguien me odie sería mejor no recordar. _Pero por alguna razón parecía que el desprecio de aquella persona no era a Tear como individuo, sino a algo más.

"¡NO! ¡NO ES ASI!" gritó, envolviendo su cabeza con sus brazos, tratándo de restrigir sus sentidos.

"¡Mi audiencia con la princesa ha estado pendiente por un mes! No tengo trabajo, necesito alimentar a mi familia... Haz arruinado a nuestra princesa" se acercó aún más y se arrodilló a su lado. Estaba aterrorizada. El hombre estiro una mano y la tomó por el cuello. Tear se congeló ante el contacto. Todo espasmo involuntario se detuvo y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Terror, verdadero y profundo terror.

"¡Tear!" se oyó en la distancia. El tipo soltó a la muchacha cuyo cuello sujetaba y esta cayó hacia un lado. Los pasos apresurados del sujeto fue lo último que escuchó luego todo se puso negro y sintió una mano sobre su mejilla, una que no le dio miedo sino que la reconfortó notablemente.

.............................

"¿Estás seguro que el rebelde dijo Sheridan?" preguntó el rubio a su amigo

"Si" no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre ese incidente, aún sentía en las noches el calor de la sangre de ese bastardo en sus manos y el golpe de su frente contra los barrotes. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero sentía algo extraño. Había una parte de él que no podía controlar. Eso era lo que le asustaba.

"Podemos parar en Daath para recoger a Anise y luego tomar un barco directo a Sheridan" propuso Guy, en su mente residía la imágen de cierta aviadora a quien estaba echando de menos. Aprovecharía su corta estancia para saludarla y tal vez incluso convencerla de ir con ellos, tener al Albiore a su disposición haría todo más fácil.

"Me parece bien" respondió el pelirrojo, sin mucha emoción en la voz.

"Luke" dijo Guy, posando una mano sobre el homrbo del sujeto a su lado "Espero que estes más animado cuando Tear se recupere, sino ya no va a querer casarse contigo" Luke casi sonrie.

"Gracias...Guy" le encantaba que su camarada diera siempre por sentado que todo iba a salir bien, era esa clase de persona que hacía que alcanzar tus metas fuese más sencillo.

"No hay de que, Luke"

.................................

Caminaba en círculos alrededor de la cama preguntándose quién había sido el mal nacido que había dejado a Tear asi. No se lo ocurría ninguna razón para que alguien quisiese lastimar a la pobre criatura. Volteó para mirarla a los ojos, estos seguían cerrados en una mueca de dolor. Cuando la encontró estaba inconsciente y cubierta en sudor frío, sus ojos abiertos pero en blanco. Pensó que se había hecho daño pero el doctor dijo que probablemente fue algún episodio ocasionado por su trauma. Parecía increíble pensar que algo asi podría dejarla en ese estado. Hasta tenía fiebre.

La princesa colocó una de sus manos sobre su propia frente y la otra sobre la frente de Tear. Nunca había sido buena para medir la temperatura al tacto. Es más, era la primera vez que se hacía cargo de alguien asi que su experiencia no era tampoco envidiable. Sería más efectivo si... Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. Sin embargo era asi como siempre le medía la temperatura su nana, ni un termómetro era más preciso que esa mujer.

Se acercó al rostro de la castaña, un sonrojo presente en sus mejillas. Posó con suavidad sus labios sobre la frente de Tear. Estaba muy, muy caliente. _Maldita sea ¿Debería llamar __al doctor de nuevo? _De seguro era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que se le pasara la fiebre. Era por el shock. Se sintió culpable al verla en ese estado. No debería haberla dejado sola, y todo por esa audiencia. Lo único que había hecho durante ella había sido ser ignorada olímpicamente por su padre.

Se sentó al lado de la muchacha y se apoyó contra la pared. Con delicadeza colocó la cabeza de Tear sobre sus piernas, la melodista se acurrucó. Natalia acarició tiernamente su cabello. Sinitió ese incón nuevamente pero viendo el hermoso rostro de Tear la imágen que usualmente lo causaba fue ahuyentada. Sonrió. Era tan linda y tan frágil. Sentía una incomprensible necesidad de protegerla, de estar a su lado... Otro incón. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

..................................

"¡LUKE, GUY!" la estruendosa voz de la que fue alguna vez Guardiana del Fon Master Ion resonó en los oídos de los dos viajeros y sus miradas cayeron sobre la muchacha de cabello marrón que corría hacia ellos con su característico muñeco Tokunaga sostenido a la espalda. Ya no era la niña que emprendió el viaje para salvar Auldrant, ya tenía diesiciente años y estaba bastante... Desarrollada.

"¡Anise!" exclamaron ambos al unísono. Ella se dutuvo en frente de los dos sujetos. Les llegaba más arriba de los hombros, realmente había crecido. Ya no llevaba el cabello en dos colas, sino que se lo había dejado suelto y caía sobre su espalda y hombros libremente. Se le veía mayor, muy hermosa. Aún usaba el mismo diseño de traje, pero de un rosado más ténue y evidentemente más grande. Luke recordó cuando Anise afirmó que algún día sería tan grande como Tear, _Como si pudieras competir contra esos melones_ le había respondido él. Pero ahora no estaba tan lejos de lograrlo.

"Vaya que has crecido Anise" dijo Guy, la chica dio un paso al frente y midió con una mano hasta donde le llegaba al rubio. Pero repentinamente toda alegría se esfumó de su rostro ¿Cómo podía tontear de esa forma cuando su amiga estaba secuestrada?

"¿Cómo esta Tear? ¿La han encontrado?" preguntó, muy acelerada. Luke se apresuró en responderle.

"El ejército la encontró hace casi tres meses, ahora esta en Baticul bajo el cuidado de Natali...!

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Anise parecía indignada ¿Y cómo no estarlo? "Ya han sido tres meses y nadie me dijo nada... Supongo que se han olvidado de la pobre Anise..."

"No es eso" indicó Guy, con intención de proteger a su camarada de rencores por parte de la muchacha "Luke ha estado viajando desde el mismo día que la encontraron"

"¿Qué? Luke eres el peor novio del que he escuchado" el aludido se estremeció. Por alguna razón esas palabras le trajeron a la mente el grito desgarrador de Tear cuando la vio.

"La verdad es que los rebeldes hicieron cosas terribles con ella" Guy probaba terreno. Quería que fuese Luke quien contase lo que sucedió. Asi Anise sentiría deseos de acompañarlos sin que siquiera se lo pidiesen. Además consideraba que a más veces contase Luke lo ocurrido, más fácil le sería luego sobreponerse a ello. Por lo menos eso le gustaba pensar. El pelirrojo continuo con la narración, con todo el tacto que pudo. Era Anise después de todo.

"Fueron los de la unidad de Jade quienes la encontraron en la base de los Britto, en una prisión. Hablé con uno de los bastardos y me dijo que habían usado un Fon Slot Seal en ella, como el que uso Largo con Jade" hizo una pausa y esperó a que Anise asintiera para continuar "Pero además, el líder de los Britto, un tal Ishmael, inventó un Máquina que puede borrar y recuperar recuerdos al antojo"

"¿Es eso siquiera posible?" Anise estaba confundida _¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a Tear?_

"Supongo que si" Luke miró al suelo y apretó los puños. Anise ya no era una niña, además siempre fue un poco agrandada "Borraron su memoria. Solo recuerda a partir del momento en que usaron la máquina. Pero eso no es nada. Aprovechándose que estaba completamente indefensa ellos la golpearon,la cortaron, la mataron de hambre e incluso..." Luke no quería continuar, no sabía si sería apropiado decirle eso a Anise.

"La violaron ¿verdad?" dijo la muchacha, con fuego en los ojos. _Tiene la edad que tenía yo cuando empezó nuestro viaje... Es mayor que la Tear de aquel entonces..._ Por alguna razón Luke nunca había reparado en lo joven que era la melodista durante su viaje. Era menor que él y era mucho más madura y fuerte. Pero ahora...

"Demasiadas veces, demasiados bastardos" fue lo único que Luke acertó a decir. Anise dio un paso hacia el pelirrojo y lo abrazó por la cintura. Luke sintió que temblaba. _Esta llorando, _pensó.

"Tear ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarte esto?" Luke la abrazó de vuelta. Podía haber crecido mucho, pero aún era Anise. Luego de unos instantes la muchacha levantó el rostro aún enrojecido por el llanto previo "Voy a ir con ustedes a buscar esa cosa" declaró.

Nadie se opuso, y asi el equipo que Luke planeaba estaba completo. Los tres amigos tomaron un barco a Sheridan esa misma tarde.

.........................

Cuando despertó, se percató que su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de cierta rubia a quien adoraba. La princesa estaba sumida en un profundo sueño y no se despertó cuando la castaña se puso de pie. Adoraba estar cerca de Natalia. Le transmitía una felicidad y una calma que las palabras no podían explicar. No quería alejarse de ella nunca. No le interesaba su pasado, lo único en lo que quería fijar su mente era en un futuro con la princesa. Pero las palabras de ese sujeto aún resonaban en su cabeza ¿_Soy una carga? _Pensaba _¿Acaso debería irme?_

Miró a Natalia, tan pacíficamente dormida contra la pared. Ella era la princesa. Tenía deberes que cumplir. El rey también lo había dicho. Ella se interponía entre la rubia y sus responsabilidades. Se acababa de dar cuenta de lo trabajoso que debía ser hacerse cargo de ella.

Suspiró.

El afecto que sentía por Natalia la llevaba a pensar en su bienestar constantemente y no podía permanecer a su lado mientras esto la estuviese perjudicando. _Lo siento mucho Natalia, pero esto es mejor. No soy más que un peso muerto..._

Sin nada a cuestas más que la ropa que llevaba puesta salió del palacio en dirección a algún otro lado. El problema siendo, claro, que no sabía a donde ir. No conocía ningún lugar además de la prisión, la nave de Jade (el sujeto que la había rescatado), el hotel donde la habían llevado, la nave en la que había ido con Natalia y el palacio. La verdad era que aparte del último lugar no tenía deseo alguno de volver a ninguno de ellos, tampoco que supiera como.

Caminó por la plaza donde se había encontrado con aquel hombre. Sintió un escalofrío al recordarlo, junto con aquella memoria regresaron esas malditas imágenes. Sus rodillas temblaron, pero no cayó al suelo esta vez. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. Debía concentrarse o no llegaría a nungún lado. Subió al elevador y presionó todos los botones, no tenia ni idea de cual la llevaría a la salida. Por primera vez en casi tres meses que llevaba viviendo en Baticul, veía la ciudad. A cada nivel que descendía la calidad de vida de las personas también lo hacia. Los palacios y mansiones que ella veía por la ventana de su habitación, se convertían en humildes casas y en vagos durmiendo en las calles. Tear aprendió en ese momento que no todos eran ricos en Baticul.

Por fin llegó a un nivel en el cual presenció un puente que parecía salir de la ciudad. Salió del elevador y caminó insegura unos tres pasos. Se detuvo en cuanto vio, al final del puente, a dos soldados. Dos hombres. Sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo. Avanzó un paso más, dos más... Caminó hacia los guardias lentamente. Cuando llegó al umbral sintió los ojos de los dos sujetos clavados en ella.

"Disculpe señorita, es un poco tarde como para abandonar la ciudad" dijo uno de los sujetos. Aunque su voz sonaba amable y calmada Tear sintió algo de miedo. En ese momento sintió un deseo sobrecogedor de ser capaz de controlar ese temor, pero no lo era. La presencia de cualquier hombre y más aún su voz y cercanía, traían a su mente esas imágenes y esas imágenes traían consigo un terror inimaginable a la muchacha. Hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

"T-tengo que i-irme" logró decir. Su voz sonó mucho más frágil de lo que quería y los soldados sintieron esa debilidad. Preocupados dirigieron la vista al rostro de la muchacha. No se le veía muy bien.

"¿Se encuentra bien? Está temblando" uno de los soldados se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro. Tear se aterrorizó y con un movimiento brusco ahuyentó aquel contacto. No pudo ver el rostro del guardia puesto que llevaba puesto un casco, pero se imaginó que debia de estar mirándola de una manera muy extraña.

"P-perdón y-yo me tengo que ir" dijo, mientras pasaba entre los guardias. Ninguno le dijo nada.


End file.
